Les Yeux du Capitaine
by MerryMee
Summary: Artémis souffre d'une maladie inconnue, qui l'empêche d'accéder à certains souvenirs cruciaux pour le monde des fées. Holly se doit de l'aider. romance, et voulue comme telle! une autre histoire sans romance suivra
1. les yeux du capitaine

La première note résonna dans la grande véranda du manoir des Fowl. Un sol profond et sonnant, qui venait du superbe piano à queue d'Artémis. Car c'était bien lui qui en jouait.  
La première note résonna, et les autres coulèrent sous les doigts étranges du jeune homme. Étranges, car on aurait dit que son majeur était plus court que son index. Étranges, mais suffisamment habiles pour tirer des larmes à un nain. 

Artémis Fowl Junior accompagnait sa mélancolie avec une sonate de Brahms.  
Mélancolique. Le voilà de nouveau à s'endormir l'esprit sur de banales équations insolvables, alors qu'il y a quatre mois, il sauvait de nouveau le monde. Enfin, sa mère, en l'occurrence.  
Et cette satanée fièvre qui ne le quittait pas... 

Artémis ferma les yeux un moment et les rouvrit. Il n'avait pas besoin de partition pour jouer ce morceau qu'il connaissait pas cœur.  
La mélodie se poursuivait sous ses mains, prenant quelques accents sombres, romantiques.  
Il leva les yeux un instant, et son regard se réfléchit contre le piano noir.  
Ses amis du monde souterrain ne lui avaient donné aucune nouvelle depuis déjà deux mois. Il se faisait un sang d'encre pour Holly -ses mains manquèrent une note- qui ne répondait plus à l'autre bout de leur ligne privée. 

Il marque les derniers accords avec emportement, comme s'il en voulait personnellement au piano.  
Puis sa colère fit place à une pensée douce comme une caresse. Ces yeux... Ses yeux qui s'étaient posés sur lui avec une infinie tendresse, et un trouble que lui même avait ressenti, alors qu'ils étaient en danger de mort à Rathdown Park...  
Les dernières notes qui s'écoulaient étaient l'essence de ces instants qu'Artémis chérissaient entre tous.  
Des notes que personne n'entendrait jamais. Ou du moins le croyait-il.


	2. Trouble

**Disclaimer: je ne possède évidemment pas les personnages d'Artémis Fowl...**

**Trouble est le nom anglais de Baroud, et comme je déteste la trad, j'ai gardé le nom anglais ^^**

Holly Short se tenait devant le manoir des Fowl, son bouclier toujours activé. Voilà quatre mois qu'elle attendait ce moment, même si dans le secret de son âme elle ne se l'avouerai jamais. Voilà quatre mois que les FAR étaient à la recherche permanente d'Opale Koboï.

Quatre mois de stress permanent, à dormir à peine et d'un sommeil sans rêves. Exactement ce dont la jeune capitaine elfe avait besoin. Du travail sans relâche, pour ne pas avoir à ruminer de sombres pensées.  
Seulement elle avait eu besoin d'accomplir le Rituel, et avait obtenu quatre jours de permission.

« Pour vous reposer et revenir chasser miss Koboï avec nous! » avait lançé Vinyaya avec un sourire.

Holly avait beaucoup réfléchi sur le trajet jusqu'à Tara, et avait prit sa décision juste après avoir accompli le Rituel: il fallait passer lui dire bonjour. Juste lui dire bonjour.

Et la voilà devant le manoir des Fowl. Holly vérifia les signatures thermiques dans la maison. Il y en avait quatre: celle imposante de Butler, celle plus frêle d'Artémis, et deux silhouettes féminines, Angeline et Juliet.

Holly désactiva son bouclier. Il n'y avait là que des amis.  
La jeune elfe sonna donc, plus par politesse, songea-t-elle, que par réelle nécessité, car les caméras avaient déjà probablement signalé sa présence.

Après peu de temps, la porte s'ouvrit, et derrière, Holly eut la surprise de voir Angeline Fowl. Un visage mi-curieux, mi-amusé.

- Bonjour Mrs Fowl, je venais pour voir Artémis, je suis...

- Ne me dites rien, vous êtes le capitaine Short? S'empressa Angeline d'une voix enjouée.  
Celle-ci hocha la tête.

- Mais entrez-donc, je vous en prie! Je suis Angeline Fowl, dit-elle alors que Holly entrait dans la roseraie en fleur des Fowl. Je suis plus que ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance. Arty m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.  
Mrs Fowl fit signe à la fée et les deux femmes s'avancèrent dans l'allée qui menait au manoir.

- Sachez, capitaine Short, que vous serez toujours la bienvenue à la maison. Notre famille vous doit tellement...

- Artémis vous a raconté, n'est-ce pas? S'enquit la fée.

- Oui! Il me semble que vos rapports n'étaient pas très cordiaux au départ, mais on dirait que tout s'est arrangé par la suite, sourit Mrs Fowl.

Holly se demanda un instant si elle savait à quel point la situation s'était arrangée, et elle préféra changer de sujet.

-Artémis est un ami du Peuple et un de mes amis les plus chers. Cela me semble normal. Il a tant fait pour nous...

- Comment va-t-il?

Une ombre fugitive passa sur le visage d'Angeline Fowl alors qu'elle entrait dans le Grand Hall en compagnie du capitaine Short.

- Eh bien pour vous dire les choses franchement, capitaine, sa santé a commencé à se dégrader il y a un mois. Et depuis une semaine, sa fièvre ne veut pas redescendre. Vous lui manquez beaucoup, vous savez. Il vous réclame, parfois, dans son sommeil...

La voix d'Angeline s'était éteinte. Puis elle reprit son empire sur elle-même et dit:  
- Mais maintenant que vous êtes là, capitaine Short, je suis certaine qu'il ira beaucoup mieux!  
Holly entendit une douce mélodie; le son d'un piano qui provenait du bout du couloir.

- Arty, expliqua Mrs Fowl en voyant le regard de l'elfe s'égarer. Tous les soirs, il joue dans la véranda. Je crois que ça l'apaise un peu. Je vous laisse aller le voir? Oh, il sera tellement heureux...

Holly sourit.

- Oui, merci beaucoup Mrs Fowl.

- Vous restez diner, Holly? Demanda Angeline Fowl avec entrain.

Holly resta perplexe. A vrai dire, elle ne s'attendait pas à un tel accueil, et pensait repartir peu de temps après pour le sud de la France. Avec un peu de chance, elle aurait pu être à Menton avant minuit. Et elle avait beau apprécier Artémis, rester en sa compagnie trop longtemps n'était pas forcément une bonne idée.  
Voyant l'hésitation de la fée, Angeline Fowl prit ses mains dans les siennes et dit.

- Nous serions ravis que vous restiez, Holly.

- Alors c'est d'accord!

Angeline eut un franc sourire, et indiqua de l'index le bout du couloir.

- Vous trouverez Arty par là bas. A tout de suite!

Puis elle parti en appelant Juliet, lui demandant quelque chose au sujet du grand salon, de tofu et de légumes frais.

Mais l'esprit de Holly était déjà ailleurs alors qu'elle s'avançait dans le couloir. La musique était plus forte à chacun de ses pas, et elle avançait encore, comme un serpent sous le charme d'un joueur de flûte.

Devant la porte de la véranda.

Holly s'appuya sur le linteau de la porte. Il était dos à elle. Il jouait si bien...Holly n'avait pas vraiment l'oreille musicale, mais il n'était pas nécessaire d'être mélomane pour reconnaitre le génie du jeune homme.  
Les derniers rayons du soleil doraient la peau si pâle du jeune Artémis aux cheveux noirs de jais, donnant à la scène des accents de magie.  
Artémis laissa les dernières notes s'égrainer, puis poussa un soupir, et murmura d'une voix lasse:

- Holly...

Passablement troublée, la jeune elfe préféra faire comme si elle venait d'arriver. Elle toqua poliment sur le linteau de la porte.  
Artémis se retourna, et écarquilla ses yeux comme s'il ne les croyait pas. Il se leva, le regard comblé.

- Holly, c'est vous? C'est bien vous?

Celle-ci sourit et répondit au jeune homme qui s'approchait:  
- J'espère bien, dit-elle avec un immense sourire.

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se serrèrent fort, puis Artémis recula et pris les mains de la fée dans les siennes.  
Il avait tant de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête qu'il ne pouvait choisir laquelle poser en premier.

- Vous m'avez manqué, finit-il par dire.

- Vous aussi Arty. Je suis navrée de ne pas vous avoir répondu. Les recherches d'Opale ne m'ont pas vraiment laissé de répit. Enfin, j'ai droit à quelques jours pour accomplir le Rituel et me reposer un peu.

Artémis hocha la tête. Il comprenait, bien sûr. Il avait lui-même piraté les systèmes de Foaly pour se tenir au courant de l'avancement des recherches.

- Vous resterez au moins dîner, capitaine? Demanda-t-il en hôte courtois.

- C'est déjà arrangé avec votre mère, Arty, dit la fée d'un ton faussement désinvolte.  
Elle avait dit cela pour voir l'effet que ça aurait sur Artémis, et elle ne fut pas déçue. Il eut une tête comique l'espace d'un instant, puis reprenant son empire sur lui-même, il dit:

- Bien sûr, parfait. Je demanderai à Juliet de préparer une suite pour vous. Dans l'aile Sud, cela vous irait-il? Juste au cas où vous seriez fatiguée après dîner. A moins que vous n'ayez des projets spéciaux pour votre séjour en surface?

- Je comptais aller dans le sud de la France, pour prendre un peu de soleil.

- Alors voici ce que je vous propose: passez la nuit ici, et demain, nous prenons l'avion pour Nice.

Holly ne savait que faire. Après tout, le jeune homme lui avait déjà brisé le cœur une fois. Elle ne voulait pas lui laisser l'opportunité de recommencer, même si elle n'était plus l'adolescente fragile qu'elle était alors.  
Artémis lui prit les mains, la fit asseoir sur un petit banc de fer forgé, et prit place à côté d'elle.

- Holly, qu'y a-t-il? Ma proposition vous dérange? Dites-le moi, je comprendrais, mais je vous en prie, pas de secrets entre nous.

- Tiens? Alors les règles ont changé depuis que nous avons sauvé votre mère, dit la fée d'un ton espiègle.

Artémis tiqua. Il était rarement pris en faute. Il chercha une réponse lapidaire, mais la fée oblitéra toute pensée en plongeant ses propres yeux dans ceux d'Artémis et en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Ce que vous proposez me touche beaucoup, Artémis, mais j'avais espéré pouvoir voler au dessus de l'Europe...

Artémis réfléchit un instant.

- Alors nous ferons la course jusqu'à Nice! Rendez-vous devant le Negresco à 14h. Au premier de nous deux qui y sera!

- C'est comme si je vous avais déjà battu, Bonhomme de Boue, dit la fée en lui envoyant un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

Artémis lui lança un sourire aussi splendide que l'aurore.

- Maintenant que ceci est arrangé, parlez-moi de vous, Holly.

- Eh bien, les recherches d'Opale se poursuivent, mais la piste se refroidit. Elle nous a envoyé fouiller les Barbades, mais Trouble pense qu'elle se terre encore en Europe du Nord.

- Trouble? releva Artémis. Vous appelez tous vos commandants par leur prénom, on dirait.

Holly baissa les yeux.

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas raviver de mauvais souvenirs.

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Arty. Trouble et moi sommes, disons, en excellents termes.

Le cœur d'Artémis cognait si fort qu'il était impossible que son amie ne l'entende pas.

- Vous...?

" Vous? ce n'est même pas une phrase. Et cette satanée fièvre..." songea Artémis.

- Eh bien comme disent les humains, nous sortons ensemble.

Holly se souvint de sa dernière entrevue avec Trouble. C'était vraiment un elfe superbe. Et ses baisers dans le cou alors qu'il la plaquait contre le mur tout en la...  
Holly chassa ses frissons et leva les yeux vers Artémis. Son jeune ami était livide.

- Arty, vous allez bien?

- La fièvre, expliqua-t-il. Je suis ravi pour vous, Holly. Vous ne méritez pas moins.

Puis Juliet arriva et proposa à Holly de venir se changer pour dîner. "Vous aimez le vert? Vous serez fabuleuse en vert, Madame la fée!" s'enjouait la soeur de Butler.

Et elle était fabuleuse en vert, songea Artémis qui ne toucha presque pas à son dîner, trop occupé à mesurer combien elle était fabuleuse en vert. Et elle portait une jupe.  
Une pensée vint soudain à l'esprit du jeune homme alors que Holly discutait avec sa mère du monde souterrain: Trouble l'avait-il déjà vue en jupe? (Et plus inquiétant, l'avait-il déjà vue sans jupe?)

Quand la nuit tomba, Artémis invoqua la fièvre pour aller se coucher de bonne heure, tout en donnant à Butler des instructions pour que sa valise soit prête pour le lendemain matin.  
Cette nuit, il ne réclama pas Holly. Son cœur, auparavant lourd, semblait à présent ne plus exister du tout.

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé?**

**Bientôt la suite, promis...**


	3. Catharsis

Voler était enivrant. Toujours plus enivrant. Et ces nouvelles ailes conçues par Foaly étaient juste incroyables.

Et Holly n'avait pas froid du tout! Un doux sourire planait sur ses lèvres et elle le mit soudain à rire d'allégresse en faisant des loopings sur elle même.

- Quelque chose de drôle, capitaine? lui demanda la voix amusée d'Artémis dans son oreillette de communication. Vous croyez encore que vous allez l'emporter? Il me semble que j'ai quelques kilomètres d'avance sur vous. J'ai utilisé pour la construction de ce prototype d'avion un polymère en alliages légers et des réacteurs nucléaires à ...

- La ferme, Arty, rit le capitaine. Je vous laisse croire que vous allez l'emporter, et au dernier moment...

- Je l'emporte quand même, coupa Artémis.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, Bonhomme de Boue. Branchez vos réacteurs à je-ne-sais-quoi, j'arrive!

- Je vous attends, Holly, je...

Des interférences. Holly tapota le côté de son casque.

- Artémis, vous allez bien?

Aucune réponse. Holly augmenta la vitesse de ses réacteurs. Devant elle, le petit avion des Fowl était en chute libre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et elle vola à toute allure pour se poser sur l'avion qui tombait, tombait. Elle régla son neutrino avec difficulté pour percer un trou dans la carlingue. La différence de pression la fit presque lâcher l'appareil, mais elle tint bon et récupéra le corps inanimé d'Artémis. Elle l'extirpa de l'avion et lui passa une cordelune autour des bras.

- Tenez bon, Artémis, je vous ramène à Haven. Cette fièvre, nous pourrons la guérir chez nous.

Clinique de la Section Huit, à peu de distance de Haven-Ville

Artémis voyait la fée en face de lui. Ses lunettes réfléchissantes l'empêcheraient de faire usage de son mesmer. Voilà qui était bien.

- Jolie petite pétoire, dit Butler à côté de lui.

C'était un peu spectaculaire, mais après tout, si cela pouvait détendre son garde du corps…

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le faire, Butler, dit-il à voix haute. Vous avez raison, cette fée a l'air humaine. Mais moi je vais la prendre en otage, que ça me plaise ou non. Il y a trop en jeu, et Père ne se libèrera pas tout seul de la mafia russe.

Butler envoya une fléchette de tranquillisant sur la fée, qui s'endormit aussitôt.

Holly se tenait au chevet de son ami, l'écoutant délirer de fièvre. Elle lissait d'un air absent ses couvertures, tout en interrogeant du regard l'armée de médecins qui se tenaient à l'autre bout de la chambre.

C'était N°1 qui les avait envoyés. Les gens se faisaient toujours un plaisir d'obéir à N°1. Notamment parce que quand ils ne le faisaient pas, le sorcier démon avait tendance à s'énerver, et pouvait détruire des choses fragiles: un immeuble, un terminal de navette ou un espace-temps, ce genre de babiole.

L'équipe des médecins de la Section Huit s'était donc empressée de soigner le jeune homme. Sous le regard accusateur de la fée, l'un d'entre eux s'approcha en réajustant ses lunettes.

- Alors ? demanda la fée.

- Alors, nous avons consulté les archives, et nous avons comparé ses délires avec ses précédents enregistrements, ainsi que ses symptômes, et par ailleurs...

Le Docteur déglutit avec peine. Holly se tenait debout devant lui, tapotant d'un air agacé la crosse de son neutrino.

- Alors ? répéta-t-elle

Le docteur cessa son bavardage et réajusta ses lunettes.

Purement décoratives : les fées avaient depuis longtemps les moyens technologiques pour régler les problèmes de vision. Mais certains trouvaient là une manière de se donner un genre.

- Eh bien ce garçon a vécu sous pression pendant trop d'années pour un âge trop jeune. Il dissimule ses émotions depuis trop longtemps. La magie ne supporte pas une telle différence entre ce que le cœur et ce que l'esprit vivent. Et vu ses aventures, il a souvent été exposé à la magie...

Le médecin jeta un regard à la pâle silhouette d'Artémis.

- Votre jeune ami a probablement eu récemment une sorte d'électrochoc émotionnel. C'est pour cette raison que les symptômes ont commencés à se déclarer.

- Et que va-t-il se passer ? Vous allez le soigner ? Ca porte au moins un nom, ce qu'il a ?

Le médecin poussa un soupir.

- Il n'y a pas de remède contre la Catharsis. Son esprit va revivre tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais en laissant parler ses émotions. Pour résumer, il va devoir laisser la pression s'échapper.

- Et sinon ? S'il n'y arrive pas ?

Holly s'était de nouveau assise aux côtés de son ami. Elle leva les yeux vers le docteur.

- Je connais Artémis. Il n'est pas du genre à laisser parler ses émotions.

Le docteur s'approcha.

- Oui, j'ai lu son dossier. Un esprit... Incroyable. Mais un cœur bien caché. Si vous me permettez, capitaine, s'il venait à échouer dans cette épreuve personnelle, je ne donne pas cher de sa santé mentale.

- Et... Et c'est tout ? Il n'y a rien à faire ? Vous en avez les moyens, aidez-le !

Holly criait presque à présent, et ses yeux la brûlaient.

- Encore une fois, capitaine, il y a quelque chose à faire, mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Vous en revanche...

- Oui ?

- Vous le connaissez mieux que n'importe qui. Vous le connaissez, et ce qu'il a vécu, il l'a vécu à vos côtés. Il entendra votre voix dans ses délires. Vous savez s'il a une amie ?

- Je SUIS son amie, s'énerva Holly.

Ce docteur était-il débile ? Holly fut soudain prise de l'envie d'encastrer les lunettes de cet imbécile dans son visage.

- Je parlais de quelque chose d'un peu plus... intime, sans vouloir vous vexer aucunement, Capitaine.

Holly resta coite. Elle n'en savait rien, et très franchement, n'avait aucune envie de savoir.

- Je n'en sais rien et très franchement, je n'ai aucune envie de savoir.

Le docteur recula prudemment de trois pas. Il n'avait pas tiré ses diplômes de nulle part et était parfaitement capable de décoder les réactions de la fée. Il se demanda un instant si l'elfe elle-même était au courant de tout ce que son langage corporel exprimait.

Il fit signe à ses collègues de quitter la pièce, et d'une voix douce, avant de partir lui-même, dit à Holly :

- Parlez-lui. Aidez-le de votre mieux. Vous êtes sa balise, sa bouée de secours dans la prison de son esprit.

Holly entendit à peine le docteur refermer la porte derrière eux.

Elle se retourna vers Artémis, qui murmurait déjà quelque chose à propos de son père.

Ca allait prendre du temps, et le capitaine n'était pas très douée pour ce genre d'exercices, mais au final, ça en vaudrait peut être la peine...

- Je suis là, Artémis. On va vous aider à sauver votre père.

Peut être ne s'agissait-il que d'un caprice de la lumière, mais Holly crût voir, l'espace d'un instant, un sourire apaiser son visage tourmenté.

**chapitre court pour cause de période d'exams!**

**pour me faire pardonner, une playlist qui me fait penser à Holly... Elle aurait pu chanter ces chansons!  
1) This is the day, de The Cranberries  
2) The flavor of life, de Utada Hikaru  
3) Hands Clean, de Alanis Morissette**

**PS SPOILER: pour ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre du TOME 7 disponible sur le site d'eoin colfer, vous ne trouvez pas que c'est vraiiiiment trop mimi, Holly qui recherche Artémis en premier? Avant Vinyaya ET Foaly? (en mode cinglée) **


End file.
